


Promises to Keep

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [32]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: 12_daysofficmas, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Edward made promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Arakawa owns all. I just play in a sandbox.

X X X

The world is huge, spread out like a multi-colored quilt across the horizon. Edward inhaled, taking his first deep breath of this new place. The train station left behind, he walked slowly down the streets, his suitcase hooked over his shoulder. The first thing that crossed his mind was that this place didn’t smell like sheep.

Another mining town, though it was not nearly as rundown as Youswell, another group of kids, running ahead and looking back at him, at the stranger who’d walked off the ttrain platform. They had to wonder if he carried news, maybe if he was a salesman, bringing wares, though with his small case, it wouldn’t be much he had to sell. Kids didn’t think that way, though. Though they might think he might be here to purchase, too.

He’d heard of this town on his travels and decided it was worth taking a look. A mining town, on the western border of Amestris, digging up rare, precious gems. Polishing and cutting them. Setting them into rings. Making fine jewelry, for beautiful women to wear.

No matter where he wanders, Edward carried his promises with him. A promise to come home, a promise to return to her.

A promise to marry her.

And Edward never broke his promises.

X X X


End file.
